<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Step by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779740">The Next Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Background Teddy Lupin / James Sirius Potter, Community: hp_goldenage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Family, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Second Chances, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years ago, Draco and Albus had a passionate affair. They were all set up to come clean and be together for real, when suddenly Draco and his wife moved to Paris without a word, leaving Albus heartbroken. Now Draco's back in Britain - minus a wife - and it quickly becomes clear that Albus isn't as over Draco as he likes to pretend. But Albus isn't so sure he's ready to forgive and forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Salt and Pepper Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Albus couldn’t believe it when his brother had told him that Draco Malfoy was back in the country. It had been nearly thirty years since he had moved to Paris, and Albus didn’t think they would ever see him – or his wife – ever again.</p><p>It has been weeks since James had mentioned Draco, and although Albus most definitely had not forgotten about it, he had managed to stop worrying about it. James had probably mistaken someone else for their father’s former nemesis. After all, it had been so many years since they had seen him, they probably wouldn’t even recognise him anymore!</p><p>Or that’s what he kept telling himself.</p><p>But when he’s about to head into Diagon Alley to pick up his outfit for tonight’s party, he nearly bumps into someone who at first seems to be a stranger. He apologises, not giving the man any real attention. But when he’s about to turn to leave, it’s like someone has just struck him across the face.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>His platinum blond hair has turned grey, there are lines on his face and his eyes have lost their brightness. But no matter the changes, he still very much looks the same. Still as tall and handsome. Sharp edges, a sense of pride and superiority about him.</p><p>“Albus.” Draco flashes a smile, but there is such a sadness in it, that Albus almost feels like turning and running away. “You look… goodness…”</p><p>“Old?” he suggests, fully aware that last time they had spoken, he had only been in his early twenties. He had still been – in a way – innocent, the world hadn’t left its mark on him yet. But his own hair is turning grey at the temples, and he can’t deny that there are lines where there hadn’t been any yet just years ago.</p><p>“You haven’t changed a bit,” Draco says, and Albus can’t help but smile at the obvious lie. “You look great.”</p><p>“Thank you. So do you. When did you get back? Are you here to see Scorpius, or…?”</p><p>“Oh no, I moved back a few weeks ago. Scorpius and I…,” Draco begins, obviously uncomfortable at the mention of his son. “It’s been some years since I’ve seen him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco gives a small nod, before checking the watch on his wrist.</p><p>“I should go. But it was good to see you, Albus.”</p><p>“I ehm… it’s my birthday today.”</p><p>“Your fiftieth.” Draco nods. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“You remembered?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>For a moment, Albus can’t help but stare at the older man. Wanting to say so many things, wanting to wrap his arms around him, just to feel him close again. But it’s been so long, and so much has happened. So instead, he flashes a smile.</p><p>“We’re celebrating tonight. Just a few friends and family, but… I’d like it if you’d be there. Your wife too, of course.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you. But I don’t think that would be a good idea.”</p><p>“I never told them,” Albus quickly says, when it looks like Draco is about to leave. “My family doesn’t know about us. Please, Draco, I’d like to have you there. Both of you.”</p><p>“Then I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You did what?” James asks, Albus immediately dragging him into the bathrooms so no one will hear them. “You invited him? What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“It’s not like that anymore, James,” Albus whispers – just in case. “I also invited his wife.”</p><p>“Why? Don’t you remember how much it messed you up when he left? Why would you want to put yourself through this again?”</p><p>“Because I care about him, alright?” Albus sighs. “I’ve missed him. Perhaps if we can just talk…”</p><p>“What happened to it ‘not being like that’?”</p><p>“It’s not. I just want to be friends with him.”</p><p>“You were never friends with Draco Malfoy, Al,” James says, a worried look on his face. “This is a bad idea.”</p><p>“It’s not. I’ve got you to look out for me, don’t I?”</p><p>James wraps his arms around his younger brother, trying to hold back all the reasons why this will end in tears. But Albus can feel how tightly he is hugging him, how tense he is. How worried he is.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You won’t. But talk to me this time, please. Don’t leave it years like last time.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>They leave the bathroom, Albus hoping to at least have some time yet to prepare himself to see Draco again. But when they step into the rented party room, they almost walk into Draco – who’s talking to Harry and Ginny.</p><p>“Mister Malfoy!” James says, trying to hide the look of shock on his face. He almost succeeds, and when Draco flashes a smile, he even manages to return it.</p><p>Albus can sense how uncomfortable he is though, being the only one who knows about Albus’ and Draco’s affair. So he quickly asks him to go check on the cake, giving him an excuse to leave.</p><p>“We should go see where your sister is,” Ginny says. “It’s so good to see you again, Draco. It’s been too long!”</p><p>She drags her husband off, leaving Albus and Draco standing there by themselves. Albus slowly starting to believe that his brother was right when he said that this was a bad idea.</p><p>“Your brother knows, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Draco shrugs. “I…”</p><p>“Where’s Alexandra?” Albus asks, not wanting to talk about what they had once had – or possibly could have had.</p><p>“Back in Paris, I assume. We got divorced, about… seventeen years ago now.”</p><p>Albus almost asks him why, but just as the words are about to leave his mouth he decides against it. Because what is it to him?</p><p>“Is there a ehm… you could have brought your partner,” he tries. “The invite was for you and a plus one.”</p><p>Draco flashes a knowing smile, before gently placing his hand on the younger man’s arm.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Albus.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After having avoided Draco for most of the night, Albus can’t wait for the final guests to leave the party so he can go home and have a good cry about everything. It’s been years since he had cried over Draco, having moved on from their affair for the most part. But seeing him again, it has brought back all the feelings he had felt as a young man, and it has made him feel just as lonely and hurt as thirty years ago.</p><p>“What did he say?” James asks, recognising that look on his brother’s face all too well. “Please tell me he at least apologised.”</p><p>“He didn’t.”</p><p>“Then why did he come? Surely he knows what he did when he…”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, James. He probably doesn’t even remember…”</p><p>“You were together for two years, Al. Don’t tell me he doesn’t remember,” James spits out. “He broke your heart.”</p><p>“I know, alright? But it’s been years… we’ve moved on.”</p><p>“Have you? I know you’ve been with people, but look at you, Al,” James sighs. “You’re fifty, and where’s…”</p><p>“I like being single,” Albus shrugs, and he means it. “I don’t want what you have, James. I don’t need a family.”</p><p>“And if he asked you to give him another chance? If he weren’t married, would you forgive him and just pretend that he didn’t hurt you? Because who says that he won’t do it again? Did he ever even give you a reason?”</p><p>“No,” Albus sighs. “But I’m sure he had his reasons.”</p><p>“What? To pack up and move to Paris? To leave you behind?”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that. We were never together. He was married.”</p><p>James nods, biting back his anger, but Albus can tell how badly he wants to go out there and find Draco. Ask him for answers, tell him exactly how much pain he had caused. How he had emotionally destroyed Albus for years. How he has no right to come back into his life now.</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve you, Al. Don’t let him get to you again.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“But you’ll go see him again?” James asks, a knowing smile forming on his face. “Just promise me you won’t fall for his charm this time. He’s not the man you think he is. He’s a liar, a cheat…”</p><p>“He was also my first love,” Albus interrupts him, but James just rolls his eyes at him. “I only want to talk to him to get answers.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus didn’t think Draco would agree to meet with him, especially not after he had actively avoided him all night the other week. But Draco had agreed to meet up for lunch, and after some small talk about the party, Albus knows he can’t put off the big questions any longer.</p><p>“Why did you leave?” he asks, “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving? I thought…” He sighs. “We were going to tell people, Draco. You told me you were going to leave Alexandra, you asked me to move in with you, and next thing I knew, you had moved to Paris. I had to find out from Scorpius.”</p><p>Draco stares down into his tea, not even trying to hide how ashamed he is. How much it hurts him to talk about this. Albus almost tells him that it’s fine, that they don’t have to, because seeing the man he loved – loves – sitting in front of him, so much older now, so much more fragile, it breaks his heart. It makes him want to protect him. No matter what has happened.</p><p>“Scorpius found out about us,” Draco sighs. “Apparently he had seen us, and he confronted me about it…” He shrugs, flashing a small, pained smile.</p><p>“What did he say? Did he threaten to tell people? We were going to tell them anyway. It wouldn’t have mattered, Draco. We…,” Albus rambles, feeling like he’s his younger self again. Desperate and hurt. Not wanting to accept what really happened.</p><p>“He did not threaten to tell anyone. But he reminded me that what we were doing…” Draco searches for the right way to put it, but when he finally says the words, they still bring tears to Albus’ eyes. “He reminded me that you deserved better. You deserved more.”</p><p>“I loved you.”</p><p>“And I loved you. But what kind of life could we have had? I was an old man, you still had your whole life ahead of you. You deserved to spend it with someone your own age. Someone who could…”</p><p>“So you ran?” Albus spits out. “Like a coward?”</p><p>“I did. I was afraid that if I were to say goodbye to you, I would change my mind.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea of the pain you’ve caused?” Albus asks. “You were my future, Draco. To have that ripped away from me, like that… You broke me.”</p><p>“I did not…”</p><p>“You did, you son of a…!” Albus realises that people are starting to stare, so he swallows back the rest of his words. Trying his hardest to fight back his tears. “It took me years before I could finally trust someone again.”</p><p>“I never meant to hurt you, Albus. I was trying to protect you, not…”</p><p>Albus scoffs, ready to get up and walk away. But he can tell that Draco is not just trying to make up an excuse. That he is telling the truth. Lame as his reasons are.</p><p>“I wanted you, Draco. How many times didn’t I tell you that? I was willing to stand up to my parents and fight for what we had. I was willing to risk losing them. How could you ever think that I would want to be with someone else? Because of Scorpius…” He sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for hurting you, Albus.”</p><p>“What happened between you and Alexandra? Did you tell her?”</p><p>“No. But I think she knew. We tried to make our marriage work, but in the end we were just two strangers living in the same house. We didn’t even speak to each other anymore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco gives a small nod, looking tired. Embarrassed.</p><p>“How have you been?” he finally asks after a silence that becomes almost unbearable. “Did you ever get married, or…?”</p><p>“There have been people.” Albus shrugs. “But no one serious. Not like you.”</p><p>He can hear how accusatory it comes out, but he can’t help himself. He’s still angry, still hurting.<br/>
“Scorpius had no right saying those things to you. He was wrong.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Draco sighs. “But you deserved a fair chance at a normal life, Albus. He loved you, and he wanted what was best for you.”</p><p>“What was best for me?” Albus scoffs. “If he did it to protect me, then why did he stop talking to me the minute you left? If he knew what was going on between us, and he knew that I had just lost the man I loved, then how could he…”</p><p>“Because he was upset,” Draco admits. “That we kept it from him. But that was on me. Not on you. I’m his father, I should have told him.”</p><p>“And I was his best friend,” Albus says, the memory of how close they had once been still hurting. “I lost everything when you moved, Draco.”</p><p>“So did I,” Draco mutters, before staring into his cup of – now cold – tea.</p><p>“What happened with Scorpius?”</p><p>“He couldn’t forgive me for lying to him.” Draco shrugs.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Albus whispers, feeling himself getting choked up. He still remembers how close Scorpius and Draco had been, especially after Astoria had passed away. To think that their affair had caused the two men to fall out, it makes him feel sick to his stomach with guilt.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus didn’t know what to do with himself after having spoken to Draco, so he had gone over to his brother’s, hoping that he wouldn’t be interrupting. But Teddy had let him in, not minding that he had shown up unannounced at all. He had started talking about the party, but after Albus’ short replies he could tell that there was something on his mind.</p><p>“Is this about Draco?”</p><p>“Did James tell you?”</p><p>“He didn’t have to,” Teddy sighs. “I could see how happy you were, every time you came home after going for ‘walks’. It was obvious that you were seeing someone.”</p><p>“But how did you…”</p><p>“How did I figure out you were hooking up with your best friend’s father?” Teddy chuckles. “I didn’t. Not until he moved to France. You were devastated, and I could tell that it wasn’t because you had fallen out with Scorpius.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Albus asks, his cheeks growing warm. Still feeling embarrassed at having been caught out, even after all these years.</p><p>“It wasn’t any of my business.”</p><p>“So that’s why you wanted to hang out so much? Because you knew…”</p><p>“That you had just had your heart broken.” Teddy nods. “But now that he’s back… without the wife… how are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’ve just been to see him.”</p><p>“Oh?” Teddy raises an eyebrow, but when he sees that Albus is struggling to hold back his tears, he sighs. “What happened?”</p><p>Before Albus can answer, James comes home. He looks surprised to find his brother on the couch with his husband, but when he sees how upset he is, he pulls him into his arms without further question.</p><p>“You were right.”</p><p>“What did the son of a bitch do?” James asks, not even needing to ask who he’s talking about.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have gone to see him.”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“He left to protect me. To give me a chance at a normal life.”</p><p>James scoffs, but when his husband shakes his head, he sighs.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Scorpius found out about us, and he told him he wasn’t good enough for me.”</p><p>“Scorpius said that?” James asks, a confused look on his face. “But he… I’m sorry, he knew?”</p><p>“Apparently so. And because of what he said, Draco decided to stay with Alexandra and move to Paris. He thought he was doing the right thing.”</p><p>“In a way it makes sense.” Teddy shrugs. “Look at the age difference. He probably thought you wanted a family, kids… he couldn’t give you that. He had already done all that.”</p><p>“I didn’t care about that. I wanted him.”</p><p>“Did you tell him that?” James asks, and Albus nods, an embarrassed look on his face. “What did he say?”</p><p>“He apologised.”</p><p>“Did you forgive him?”</p><p>“What’s there to forgive?” Albus shrugs. “It’s been thirty years. I don’t care about his apology. I just wanted to know why, but now that I do… I don’t feel any better. And he’s not even speaking to Scorpius anymore because of what we did. Scorpius couldn’t forgive him for it.”</p><p>“That’s not on you, Al. He lied to his wife and son. He went behind their backs.”</p><p>“I lied to him as well. I had an affair with his father.”</p><p>“I can’t believe Draco ever put you in that situation. He should have known better,” James spits out, unable to keep his anger in any longer. “He was a grown man, sleeping with a teenager. His son’s best friend! He…”</p><p>“I went after him!” Albus defends him. “I kissed him first, James. I chose to pursue him, knowing fully well that he was married.”</p><p>“You were both wrong,” Teddy interrupts. “But there is no point in going in circles about it anymore thirty years later. It was wrong, you know it. He knows it. You both paid for it.”</p><p>James sighs, nodding in agreement with his husband.</p><p>“So what are you going to do now? Please tell me you’re not going back to see him again.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus admits.</p><p>“Do you still love him?” Teddy asks, but when they see the tears starting to well up in Albus’ eyes again, they don’t need to hear him say the words. “Do you think he still loves you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“You’re both older, both single… wouldn’t you want to know if it could work this time?” Teddy suggests. “What happened, it happened. You can’t change that. But if the feelings are still there, after all these years…”</p><p>“It’s a bad idea, Al,” James disagrees. “Look at what he did to you. Who says he won’t do it again?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus sighs. “He said all the right things, but it’s too late. Isn’t it?”</p><p>“Is it?” Teddy shrugs. “Doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance?”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy has had enough second chances.”</p><p>“I love him, James.”</p><p>“And what if he hurts you again?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the advice both James and Teddy had given him. He knows that James is right, that if he were to go see Draco again – if he were to ask him out again – it would only end in tears. But Teddy is also right, it’s been thirty years, and as he had sat there talking to Draco, he could still feel the butterflies. He could still feel that want, that longing he had felt as a teenager. And if a feeling is still that strong after such a long time, even after everything that’s happened, surely that’s worth something?</p><p>But he also remembers how it had emotionally destroyed him when Draco had left, and would he be able to handle it a second time? Sure, James and Teddy would be there to help him through it. But he’s not as young as he once was, and does he have the strength to go through that kind of pain again?</p><p>He knows he shouldn’t have done it, but this morning he had given Draco a call, and he had asked him if he would like to go for a walk. Lunch had been nice, but perhaps something a little less public would give them a better chance to talk.</p><p>He almost hadn’t shown up, too nervous, too unsure of where he stood in all this. But James had sent him a text to wish him good luck, and that had given him the strength to go through with it.</p><p>Now that he’s standing by the park entrance waiting for Draco, he can’t stop his legs from shaking though. Thirty years ago he had been young, he hadn’t thought about the consequences. He had only thought about his own desires as he had started flirting and chasing after him. This time he knows exactly what he would be getting himself into, and no matter how badly he still wants to be with him, he knows that it’s just not the same anymore. They are not the same anymore.</p><p>“Albus?”</p><p>He turns around, his heart skipping a beat when he finds Draco standing there, a small box in his hands.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t make up for what I did, but…”</p><p>“You didn’t have to bring me anything,” Albus chuckles uncomfortably, as Draco hands him the box.</p><p>He opens it, only to find his favourite – incredibly expensive – chocolates in there. He had once pointed them out to Draco when they had dared to go into town together, and the next day a box of the chocolates had been delivered to his address.</p><p>They were not the kind of chocolates he would ever dare to buy himself, and he had almost forgotten about them altogether – seeing as it’s been thirty years since he’s last had them. But as soon as he sees them, he takes one out, and he stuffs it into his mouth.</p><p>“Are they the right ones?” Draco smiles. “I wasn’t sure if…”</p><p>“Have one.”</p><p>“No, they are yours.”</p><p>“Please, Draco. Take one,” Albus says, holding them out to him.</p><p>Draco hesitantly takes one, but as soon as he puts one into his mouth, his eyes light up. It makes Albus chuckle, his cheeks flushing as he feels the butterflies raging around in his stomach.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would want to see me again,” Draco admits, as they enter the park. “After last time…”</p><p>“I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, but we’ve been over that already,” Draco sighs. “So why did you want to meet again?”</p><p>“Because I miss you.” Albus shrugs, an embarrassed smile on his face. “Because it was good to see you again.”</p><p>“Even after…”</p><p>“I’ve never felt that way about anyone again,” Albus admits. “And my brother thought it was a bad idea to tell you, but I don’t know…” He sighs. “I think I’ll regret it if I don’t.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’m not sure.”</p><p>“You just wanted me to know?” Draco asks.</p><p>“Maybe. It’s not like we can…” Albus begins, but then he stops, making Draco look at him. “Can we?”</p><p>“It would be a terrible idea,” Draco laughs, but Albus can see that he isn’t shooting him down just yet. “We shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Because you don’t love me anymore?”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Albus. I’m in my seventies, you’re…”</p><p>“I love you, Draco. I always have. And yes, you’re in your seventies, but isn’t this exactly why we should go for it?” Albus asks, but when he feels a snag in his insides, he realises that he is trying to convince himself more than anything else. “Wouldn’t it be a waste if we don’t?”</p><p>“I am far too old to run around, having a secret affair.”</p><p>“Who says it would have to be a secret?”</p><p>“You’d tell your family?” Draco asks, but Albus just shrugs. A voice in his head telling him to run away from all this, after what Draco has done to him. Draco can see his hesitation, so he flashes a smile, and he places his hand on the younger man’s arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You are sweet, Albus. But let’s not go there.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Let’s go for that walk now. I want to hear all about what you’ve been up to when I was in Paris.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They had walked for hours, talking like old friends. But Albus could feel himself falling in love with Draco again, more and more as the hours went by. He had even considered kissing him as they had said goodbye. But something had held his back; his brother warning him to put himself first.</p><p>Yet as he’s home again, he can’t stop thinking about it. About Draco, about all the wasted years. About Scorpius, what would have happened if they had just told him, instead of him having to find out for himself. Would he have accepted it? Would they have ended up telling everyone else as they had planned? Would they have gone on to get married? Would they still be together now?</p><p>“How did it go?” James asks, as soon as he picks up the phone.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I almost kissed him.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because you told me not to.”</p><p>“Since when do you listen to anything I say?” James laughs, but then he sighs. “So you still love him?”</p><p>“I know that he hurt me, but he’s not a bad person. He was trying to protect me.”</p><p>“So you’re going to give him another chance?”</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>“What do you think Mum and Dad are going to say?” James asks. “You know that Dad isn’t exactly a fan of Draco. I know that they forgave each other for everything that happened when they were younger, but they were never friends. If he finds out that the guy was…”</p><p>“Having an affair with his son?”</p><p>“He’s going to kill him, Al.”</p><p>“I’m more scared of what Mum will do,” Albus chuckles, “Do you really think they won’t accept it? It’s been years, and Draco…”</p><p>“Left.”</p><p>“Changed, James.”</p><p>“I don’t know what they’ll say, but if you really want to do this…”</p><p>“I do. I think.”</p><p>“You think?” James laughs. “What would happen if he were to leave again? If you’d stop seeing him, he’d disappear, and you’d be left with the what-ifs. Would you be alright with that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then go for it.”</p><p>“You were the one who told me he doesn’t deserve a second chance.”</p><p>“He doesn’t, but you do. So go on, give him a call and ask him out.”</p><p>Albus can’t help but smile, but when he thinks about it, he feels sicks with nerves. He knows that they should be past this stage – after all they’ve been through already – but what if he had misread everything? What if Draco has moved on, and he isn’t interested? What if asking him out will only make things uncomfortable?</p><p>“Call him, Al.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus had spent the longest time cooking dinner, wanting everything to be perfect. But when he sees the plates, the vegetables still raw, the meat burnt, he feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about it. We can order something in, maybe…”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Draco smiles. “Thank you, for doing this.”</p><p>“I wanted it to be perfect.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Albus’ heart skips a beat, and his cheeks grow redder.</p><p>“I ehm…”</p><p>“You’d think it would be easier now that we’re older, don’t you?” Draco laughs. “But it doesn’t get easier, does it?”</p><p>“We never did this. We just…”</p><p>“Jumped into bed, then went to the ‘I love you’s?” Draco suggests. “I wish I could have taken you out to dinner… do things right. You deserved more.”</p><p>“We were going to have more, remember?”</p><p>Draco nods, an embarrassed look on his face.</p><p>“I’m not angry, Draco. I’m just sad, I guess. I feel like we wasted most of our lives… I did, anyway. I can’t help but think of what we could have had. It just hurts. But that’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you for it,” Albus says, surprised to realise that he means it. “Not anymore. We both could have done things differently. But at least we got a second chance. Not everyone gets that.”</p><p>“Is that what this is? A second chance?”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“I told you last time, Albus. I don’t want to have to keep things a secret anymore, and I know what your parents would think of us…”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Albus interrupts. “I’ve lost you once already, and I don’t want to lose you again. And yes, I know that it’s probably a stupid idea.”</p><p>“The stupidest,” Draco laughs.</p><p>“But I still love you,” Albus admits. “And I want to give this another chance, so if you…”</p><p>Draco reaches out to put his hand on Albus’, a pensive look on his face.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m thinking how much I’ve missed you,” Draco says, a fond smile forming on his face. “How much I loved you.”</p><p>“Loved?”</p><p>“Still love you,” he continues, his voice breaking. “How little time I’ve got left.”</p><p>“So? Isn’t that more reason to make the most of the time we’ve got left together?”</p><p>“It is.” Draco nods, his hand wrapped tightly around Albus’. He leans over the table, Albus the one to close the distance between them and bring their mouths together.</p><p>“How about we forget about dinner?” he whispers, a mischievous smile on his face. But when he sees the look on Draco’s face, his smile quickly fades. “I’m sorry, that was… it’s too soon, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s been many years, Albus. I’m not as young as I once was, and I don’t think I’m…”</p><p>“You’re embarrassed?”</p><p>“Yes, and nervous,” Draco admits.</p><p>“You still think I deserve better, somehow? Scorpius was wrong, Draco. It’s always been you.”</p><p>“You are sweet.”</p><p>“I’m telling the truth,” Albus laughs. “You are still just as handsome, and if you’re not ready to go all the way, then we’ll have a kiss and a cuddle, and afterwards you can take a nap.”</p><p>“Piss off, Albus!” Draco laughs, giving him a playful shove. “I’m not that old.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re actually going to sit Harry and Ginny down and tell them that you and Draco are…?” Teddy laughs, not even trying to hide how much he’s enjoying this. “Oh, they are going to kill you. Well, I suppose they are going to kill him first, and then you.”</p><p>“Don’t you think you should give it some time?” James suggests. “See how things go first, before you tell Mum and Dad?”</p><p>“It’s been weeks, and it’s like no…”</p><p>“Like he didn’t leave you for thirty years?”</p><p>“Hun!” Teddy rolls his eyes, before telling one of the kids off for drawing on the walls. Again. “Perhaps stop bringing that up?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand how you could fall right back into this. A date, I understand. But you’re talking about him like you’re married, Al.”</p><p>“I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I hope so.” Albus shrugs. “If not, at least I’ll have tried.”</p><p>“But why not take things slow?”</p><p>“He’s nearly eighty, isn’t he?” Teddy asks. “You can’t really take things slow at that age.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Albus rolls his eyes. “He’s not eighty. Not yet.”</p><p>“Just be careful, please.”</p><p>“And good luck tonight! I’m sure you’re going to need it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure about this, Albus. Perhaps it would be better we do this another time.”</p><p>“Are you scared of my parents?” Albus laughs, tightening his grip on the older man’s hand. “Are they really that scary?”</p><p>“Your mother is.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p><p>“Your father once tried to kill me.”</p><p>“That was an accident!”</p><p>“Was it?” Draco asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure he’d do it again.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Albus laughs, as he drags him over to the front door of the Potter home. “Just don’t mention what we got up to last night, and…”</p><p>“Oh, you little sh…”</p><p>“Draco?” Harry asks when he opens the door.</p><p>Draco quickly pulls his hand free, his face turning a dark shade of red, and Albus struggles not to laugh.<br/>
“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“May we come in?” Albus asks. “We’d like to talk to you and Mum.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They follow Harry into the living room, where Ginny looks just as shocked when she sees her and son, together with their former fellow student.</p><p>“Can I get you something drink, maybe…”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Ginny interrupts her husband. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Albus quickly says. “We just… can we please sit down?”</p><p>They all sit down, but the tension can be cut with a knife, and Albus is starting to doubt whether coming here was a good decision after all.</p><p>“I don’t like that look on your face, Draco. If something’s wrong, just tell us,” Ginny says. “Are you sick? Is that why you came back?”</p><p>“He’s not sick, Mum. We’re here together, to tell you something,” Albus tries, but he can feel his parents’ eyes burning a hole in him, and he can’t get the words out.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this today.”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Harry says. “Are you in trouble?”</p><p>“We’re not in trouble. We’re just… the reason Draco moved to Paris was… it was because… I mean, it wasn’t because of…”</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not about to tell us…,” Ginny sighs, but by the look on her face Albus can tell that she knows. “Oh, Albus…”</p><p>“What am I missing here?” Harry asks. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I cheated on my wife,” Draco admits. “With Albus.”</p><p>“You…!” Harry spits out, all colour draining from his face. “With my son?!”</p><p>“How could you?” Ginny asks. “Both of you? You knew that Draco was married, Albus. He was the father of your best friend, and he… oh god! You were just a child! When did this start?”</p><p>“When I was nineteen,” Albus admits. “I wasn’t a child, Mum. I know that it was wrong, but I…”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you were in love. How could you even…”</p><p>“We were going to tell you,” Albus tries. “We were going to tell everyone. It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t some…”</p><p>“What? You weren’t going behind your wife’s back, sleeping with a teenager?” Ginny spits out, Draco not even trying to defend himself. “It wasn’t like that?”</p><p>“It was, but it wasn’t about s…,” Albus begins, but he quickly stops himself. His parents have already caught on to what he was going to say though, and it makes Harry get up and storm out of the room. “Mum, please… We both know that it was wrong, but we were going to come clean.”</p><p>“Why did you leave?”</p><p>“Because I wanted him to have a chance at a normal life,” Draco sighs. “I didn’t want to hold him back.”<br/>
“It was a little too late to start taking the moral high ground, don’t you think? And what? Now that you’re back, you’re just going to pick up where you left off?”</p><p>“It’s my life,” Albus says, holding his head high, even though right now he feels like he is a teenager again. “And I love him. I know that you don’t agree with this, but Draco makes me happy.”</p><p>“Happy?” Ginny scoffs. “He was a married man, having an affair with a young…”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that!”</p><p>“No? You have no idea, Albus.”</p><p>“Perhaps not. But I love him, and I am choosing to be with him. We’re here to tell you, not to ask for your permission.”</p><p>“You don’t need my permission. You’re fifty years old, for Merlin’s sake!” Ginny sighs. “But can’t you see how…”</p><p>“I can,” Draco cuts her off. “This is why I left, Ginny. I wanted more for him. I wanted him to be happy, have a family… I never meant for any of this…” He sighs. “I know that it’s no excuse, and that I can never apologise enough for what I did. But I care for Albus.”</p><p>Harry comes back into the room, looking flustered, but when he sits back down, he doesn’t start shouting. He doesn’t start calling Draco names. Instead, he pauses, before giving a small nod.</p><p>“I should have known,” he finally says. “The way you were, after Draco left…”</p><p>“We thought you were in love with Scorpius,” Ginny admits. “That you had fallen out, and that’s why you were so upset. Not… bloody Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>“Do you really care for him?” Harry asks.</p><p>“More than I can ever say,” Draco says. “I know that…”</p><p>“If you hurt him…,” Harry warns him. “I will come after you.”</p><p>Watching the old men - who were each other’s nemesis back in the day – sit there, talking about this relationship, it all of the sudden seems so absurd, that Albus can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I can’t believe out of all the men, you chose to sleep with our son.” Ginny rolls her eyes. “Seriously, Malfoy.”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about the ‘sleeping with’ part?” Harry grumbles. “Or I might still punch you in the face.”</p><p>“Noted.” Draco nods. “I truly am sorry, though. For dragging Albus into my mess.”</p><p>“Our mess.”</p><p>Albus grabs Draco’s clammy hand, not failing to notice the small smile on his mother’s face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in years,” Ginny sighs. “So… this is official, then?” she asks, looking at Draco. “You are now my son-in-law?”</p><p>“We’re not married!”</p><p>“Yet,” Albus teases. “Can you imagine?”</p><p>“No way.” Harry shakes his head, looking like he’s about to be sick. “You are not… no. I will not…”</p><p>“I think your father needs to lie down for a minute.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That went well, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I thought your father was about to have a stroke!”</p><p>“It wasn’t so bad!” Albus laughs, snuggling himself into Draco’s side, before placing a kiss onto his shoulder. “But…”</p><p>“There’s always a but, isn’t there?”</p><p>“I think you should go talk to Scorpius.”</p><p>“He made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want to see me, Albus. I choose to respect his wishes, and…”</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just scared?”</p><p>“I’m not scared,” Draco sighs. “I just don’t want to hurt him anymore. He has his own life, his own family. I have no part in that.”</p><p>“You’re his father, Draco.”</p><p>“Not anymore, I’m not. I ruined that when I…”</p><p>“I can’t accept that,” Albus interrupts, before sitting up, a determined look on his face. “It’s been so many years, who knows how he feels about things now?”</p><p>“He would have called me if he had any interest in…”</p><p>“Did you call him? He’s a Malfoy. He’s stubborn.”</p><p>“What if I hurt him more?”</p><p>“You won’t know unless you call him,” Albus says. “And if he agrees to meet you, I’ll go with you. If you want me to, I mean.”</p><p>“I miss him.”</p><p>Albus grabs his phone from the bedside table, and after searching for just a minute, he comes up with Scorpius’ number.</p><p>“Call him.”</p><p>Draco takes the phone, his hand shaking. It only gets worse, the longer the phone rings. And when he hears his son’s voice, he lets out a small whimper.</p><p>“Scorpius?”</p><p>“Dad? Is that you?” Scorpius asks. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Draco whispers, unable to hold back the tears.</p><p>Albus takes the phone, not sure if this is a good idea, but also not wanting to hang up.</p><p>“Scorpius?”</p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p>“It’s Albus.”</p><p>“So you’re with my father, then?” Scorpius asks, his voice not as cold as Albus would have expected. “Is he alright?”</p><p>“He misses you.”</p><p>Albus can hear Scorpius sigh, before some rustling can be heard.</p><p>“Why now?”</p><p>“Because he’s back in the UK,” Albus explains. “We’re not… We didn’t… We hadn’t seen each other since he left.”</p><p>“That was probably my fault. Did he tell you?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know you were just trying to look out for everyone.”</p><p>“And I was pissed off,” Scorpius admits. “To find out that you were sleeping with my father? It felt like you had both betrayed me. But it had nothing to do with me.”</p><p>“It did. We should have told you.”</p><p>Scorpius sighs, and a long silence follows. For a moment Albus even thinks he has hung up, until he finally speaks again.</p><p>“How is he doing?”</p><p>“He misses you.”</p><p>“Did he tell you what happened last time we spoke?” Scorpius asks.</p><p>“He told me you were angry with him.”</p><p>“I was, but that’s not why we… he was going to leave Alexandra. For you. I called him selfish, a… well, you can imagine what else I called him.”</p><p>“When was this?”</p><p>“Not long after they moved away.”</p><p>For a moment Albus wants to cuss him out. Yell at him for ruining not just their relationship, but the second chance they could have had. All the years they’ve missed out on. But he can hear how much Scorpius regrets what he has done, how ashamed he is, and truth be told, Albus has missed Scorpius too much to start fighting with him now. All he wants is to crawl through the phone and give him a hug.</p><p>Instead, he runs his hand through Draco’s hair, and he flashes a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Would you be willing to meet with us? Or just with your father, if…”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Scorpius says, before Albus even gets the chance to finish his sentence. “How about tomorrow?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure about this, Albus. He is probably…”</p><p>“Already here. He just sent me a text,” Albus says, flashing a reassuring smile. “Come on.”</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>Draco brushes down his clothes, his face flushed because he’s so nervous. It makes Albus stare at him for a moment, those butterflies raging around again.</p><p>He gives him a quick kiss, before grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Draco smiles, but then the smile leaves his face, and he frees his hand from Albus’ grip.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you sure about this? If you…”</p><p>“We’ve been over this, haven’t we?” Albus sighs. “I want this, Draco. I promise.”</p><p>“Can you ever forgive me?”</p><p>“I already have, you stupid…,” Albus laughs, before wrapping his arms around the older man. “No more talking about the past, alright? It’s not important anymore. Now come on, otherwise Scorpius will think we’ve stood him up.”</p><p>They enter the café, the smile on Albus’ face growing bigger when he sees his former best friend sitting there. Looking as handsome as ever.</p><p>Scorpius gets up, and without hesitation, he pulls his father in for a hug.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much, Dad,” he whispers, Draco too emotional to say anything back. “I am so sorry. If I could go back… I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He lets go of his father, before wiping the tears from his face, an embarrassed look on his face. He then opens up his arms, a little hesitant, but Albus isn’t going to hold grudges. What’s the point?</p><p>He lets himself fall into Scorpius’ arms, clinging onto him, wanting to say so many things, but not a word comes out. Scorpius had meant the world to him, and losing him had been the last straw. He had never let himself care for anyone like that again, and while there had been short, distant friendships, he hadn’t been able to trust anyone anymore. Too scared to lose them and get hurt again.</p><p>After they have sat down and ordered their drinks, an uncomfortable silence follows. It’s obvious that it’s still more than just a little odd for Scorpius to see the two of them together like this. But he doesn’t mention it, instead he flashes a crooked smile, acknowledging his awkwardness.</p><p>“Do we need to talk about it, or…,” Albus finally begins. “Apologise? Explain?”</p><p>“I want to apologise,” Draco says. “For lying. For hurting you. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back, Scorpius.”</p><p>“I didn’t really…,” Scorpius begins, searching for the right words before continuing. “I didn’t take it seriously. I thought you were just… I don’t know. Using Al? For sex?” he admits, his cheeks flushing. “I don’t think I wanted to believe that you could be in love with him?”</p><p>“Or that I could be in love with your father?” Albus asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, the blush on Scorpius’ face growing darker. “I’m sorry, Scorp.”</p><p>“It’s just so…”</p><p>“Oh, believe me. I know how weird it is,” Draco laughs. “We had to sit down with his parents last night to tell them, so…”</p><p>“Wow,” Scorpius laughs. “You told your parents? What did they say?”</p><p>“I think my dad might need some time to recover,” Albus chuckles. “Mum was bit…”</p><p>“Angry?”</p><p>“Yes.” Albus nods. “But then she seemed to accept it.”</p><p>“And the rest of your family?”</p><p>“James and Teddy knew. I’m sure my parents will have told the others by now,” Albus sighs, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face as Draco grabs his hand, not even realising that he’s doing it. And definitely not realising that his son has seen it, and that he gets a fond smile on his face as he watches it happen.</p><p>“It’s just so…,” Scorpius tries again, shaking his head, smiling to himself. “You know, people told me over the years that they thought you and I were the ones going out with each other. And every time I had to bite my tongue. Because there you were…”</p><p>“I’m sorry we put you in that position.”</p><p>“I’m not asking for apologies. Hell, we all know I’m the one who should be apologising. I’m just saying, I’m still not sure how I feel about this. I’m happy for you, both of you, because anyone can see that this isn’t just some… this is the real deal. But you’re my father, and you’re…” He shakes his head again. “It’s going to take some time to get used to it.”</p><p>“Thirty years wasn’t enough?” Albus teases.</p><p>“You’re still a…”</p><p>“Oi, that’s no way to speak to your stepfather, is it?”</p><p>“I hate you so much,” Scorpius laughs, but Albus’ teasing is enough to break the tension and to make Scorpius relax. “Don’t ever point that out again, alright?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After they had caught up on the last thirty years and Scorpius had told them all about his family, they had gone their separate ways again. But not before agreeing to see each other again the next week.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Albus asks, when he steps into the living room and he finds Draco staring out of the window. “It was good to see him again, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I was just thinking about all the things I should have done differently.”</p><p>“Why?” Albus sighs, before sitting down with him, and running a hand through his hair. “You can’t change the past, Draco. So why…”</p><p>“Because I have hurt everyone around me. Everyone I loved got hurt, because I was a coward.”</p><p>“You were not a coward.”</p><p>“You said it yourself.”</p><p>“I was hurting.” Albus shrugs. “You know you shouldn’t listen to half of the things I say. I love you, alright? No point in dwelling on the past.”</p><p>Draco flashes a small smile, but Albus knows that it’s meant as a ‘Fine, I’ll shut up. But you are wrong.’<br/>
“Now come on, I’ve made dinner,” he says, choosing to ignore it. “It’s your favourite.”</p><p>He gets up, hoping that Draco will follow. But just as he’s about to go back into the kitchen, Draco calls out his name.</p><p>“It’ll get cold.”</p><p>“I know. This will only take a minute,” Draco says, flashing another smile. A sincere one this time. “I know that you’ve been staying over here a lot, and I was thinking, maybe it’s time for us…”</p><p>“Are you asking me to move in with you?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’d love to.” Albus smiles, as Draco steps up to him to take him into his arms. “Remember the plans we made all those years ago?”</p><p>“Albus, please don’t…”</p><p>“First we were going to tell everyone,” Albus continues, ignoring Draco’s objections. “Then move in together… remember what the next step was?”</p><p>“Marriage. If I remember correctly.”</p><p>“It was.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at <a href="https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/85890.html">our community on Dreamwidth.</a> Thanks! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>